Como un cuento de Hadas
by xXEikoTakahashiXx
Summary: Len es un chico normal que vive de su trabajo en la granja que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir, pero un día algo rompe con la cotidianidad de su vida, llevándolo a un lugar en donde todo es diferente a lo que él conoce. Yaoi Kaito -23 años- x Len -15 años- / Leve Gakupo -24 años- x Len -15 años-
1. Un mundo fantástico

**Hola a todos~**

**Bueno, esta es una idea loca que se me ocurrió de la nada y me pareció interesante llevarla a cabo ^^**

**Así que... Disfruten~ (Espero que no se aburran -w-)**

**-Ni Kaito, ni Len, ni ningún otro personaje que aparezca en este fic son de mi propiedad- (Si lo fueran, hubiera hecho un anime yaoi hace ya mucho tiempo...)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un mundo fantástico.**

La mañana era como cualquier otra, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y los brillantes rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana iluminando la habitación. Abría lentamente los ojos, aún con el sueño encima, poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y fijó su vista al paisaje que tenía frente a él. Con una sonrisa en su rostro estiró su pequeño cuerpo y se levantó rebosante de energía, cambió sus ropas por algo más apropiado, arregló su cama para luego bajar hasta la cocina, prepararse el desayuno y salir a alimentar a sus animales.

Todo era cotidiano ese día, y así es como le gustaba que fuera, no era necesario que nada cambiase para que él fuera feliz. Cuidaba a sus vacas, caballos, gallinas y todos sus amigos; trabajaba los campos, recolectaba la fruta.

Vivía bastante alejado de la ciudad, y tampoco tenía vecinos en los alrededores, pero eso no importaba. La granja, los verdes campos, todo lo que se extendía dentro del cerco le pertenecía, sus padres se lo habían dejado poco antes de morir, eran realmente preciados para él.

_-Hola…-_

Se escuchó decir a una dulce voz, parecía ser de una niña, pero era extraño que alguien estuviera en ese lugar además de él.

_-¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estás?...-_

No importa a donde mirara, todo parecía estar como de costumbre, nada rompía con la cotidianidad de ese lugar.

_-Hola…-_

Nuevamente esa voz se dio a oír, ésta vez se notó un poco más de lejanía. Quien quiera que fuera la persona que le hablaba, se estaba yendo.

_-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-_

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar alejándose de su casa, de la granja, de sus animales, siguiendo a esa voz que lo llamaba.

_-Vamos… Por aquí…-_

Por un momento le pareció ver la figura de alguien, una niña, bastante parecida a él. Pero tras pensarlo un momento eso le pareció algo imposible de ocurrir, seguramente estaba equivocado.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_

Volteó levemente notando que ya no podía ver su hogar, ya habían pasado el cerco que limitaba sus tierras.

_-Por aquí…-_

La voz se hacía más clara, más fuerte, ya la notaba a la perfección. Se detuvo frente a una vieja cabaña, quedándose contemplando unos segundos aquella construcción.

_-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?-_

Preguntó a su guía bastante confundido, pero sin miedo. Llamó a la puerta varías veces, incluso gritó para que alguien le fuera a recibir, pero tras comprobar que nadie vivía en ese lugar, optó por entrar. Para su suerte, la puerta estaba abierta.

_-Vamos…-_

Volvió a indicarle aquella voz, pero antes de continuar se detuvo por un momento. Había dejado solos a sus animales, la granja, su casa. ¿A dónde se suponía que debía ir?, ¿qué sucedería después? Se convenció a sí mismo de que seguiría con esto sólo un poco más, y luego volvería, por lo que continuó recorriendo el interior de la cabaña hasta llegar al segundo piso, en donde entró en una habitación que parecía ser una especie de bodega.

_-Vaya… Cuantas cosas hay en este lugar…-_

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, paseó la vista por sobre los objetos, había desde cuadros hasta joyas, un paraguas, un piano, un candelabro, entre otras cosas. Al parecer ese lugar había pertenecido a alguien con bastante dinero.

_-Estás cerca…-_

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se suponía debía encontrar, por lo que comenzó a buscar algo, sin saber que, sólo buscaba. Pasó así varios minutos, abriendo cajones, viendo fotografías, quitando el polvo de las pinturas, mas hubo una que le llamó la atención.

_-Qué… ¿Qué es…-_

Luego de haber quitado el polvo que la cubría, la alzó hasta que la luz le dejara ver con claridad. Un castillo se ubicaba cerca de la esquina superior derecha, representado a lo lejos, y con mayor cercanía se encontraba un hombre que parecía ser el Rey, el cual estaba rodeado por más personas que se podían interpretar como sus súbditos. Todo eso era algo normal en un cuadro de ese tipo, pero algo no estaba bien.

_-Regresa…-_

No entendía a que se refería esa voz, ¿a dónde debía regresar? Pero ese no era todo el problema, el cuadro que sujetaba le había confundido demasiado, ¿por qué todas esas personas estaban… llorando?

_-No lo entiendo…-_

Todos parecían lamentar algo, y no sólo eso, parecía como si algo les hubiera sido arrebatado, algo muy importante para ellos. En eso fijó su mirada en una niña que estaba pintada, le parecía algo familiar.

_-Por favor…-_

Se volvió a escuchar aquella voz, y en eso recordó la figura que había visto poco después de haber salido de sus tierras. Aquella niña que había visto y que según él había sido una equivocación.

_-Entonces… Tú eres…-_

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando el cuadro comenzó a congelarse rápidamente, por un auto-reflejo intentó soltarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos también habían sido congeladas.

_-Vuelve…-_

Ahora estaba verdaderamente asustado, no entendía nada, ¿cómo fue que un hermoso y tranquilo día se había convertido en esto? Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue congelando hasta dejarle sin poder moverse.

_-¿Qué… sucede…?-_

Logró preguntar antes de que el hielo cubriera por completo su rostro.

_-Ya es hora…-_

De un momento a otro el hielo se rompió, el cuadro cayó al piso intacto, pero él había desaparecido, tal parece que su cuerpo se rompió junto con el hielo…

_"Regresaste a casa, después de tanto tiempo has vuelto a nosotros. No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, añorado por tener aquí…"_

Esa voz nuevamente, ¿qué había sucedido? No entendía a que se refería, ¿de quiénes estaba hablando?

_"Ahora podrás arreglar todo, el despertará de su sueño, todo volverá a ser como antes…"_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y un frío viento llegó hasta su rostro, haciéndole temblar levemente. Extrañado, talló sus ojos para despertar como es debido y no cabía en sí de la impresión al ver en donde se encontraba. Un blanco y extenso manto de nieve cubría el suelo, los árboles y todo a su alrededor, no había sol en el cielo, tampoco luna o estrellas, sólo se podían ver nubes y más nubes. Definitivamente ese lugar no estaba cerca de su hogar, no creía que estuviera siquiera en el mismo país, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?...

* * *

**Y Fin del primer capítulo xD**

**¿Qué tal?... Seguro que les aburrió -w-**

**No los culpo, pero bueno, no puedo hacer más x:**

**Y eso, cuando tenga el segundo capítulo lo subiré de inmediato, hasta entonces~**

**Sayo ^^**


	2. Reencuentro

**Gracias por tu comentario, eclipse total ^^  
**

**Si, la verdad tiene un estilo como el de Alicia... (La mensa de yo acaba de darse cuenta -w-U)**

**Aquí va la continuación, Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**

_"Abrió sus ojos lentamente y un frío viento llegó hasta su rostro, haciéndole temblar levemente. Extrañado, talló sus ojos para despertar como es debido y no cabía en sí de la impresión al ver en donde se encontraba. Un blanco y extenso manto de nieve cubría el suelo, los árboles y todo a su alrededor, no había sol en el cielo, tampoco luna o estrellas, sólo se podían ver nubes y más nubes. Definitivamente ese lugar no estaba cerca de su hogar, no creía que estuviera siquiera en el mismo país, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?..."_

_-Al fin estás de vuelta-_

Tras ponerse de pié se dio a escuchar aquella voz que anteriormente le había guiado al último lugar que recuerda: la cabaña. Se volteó en dirección a donde provenían esas palabras, encontrándose con la niña que estaba pintada en el cuadro.

_-Así que de verdad eras tú…-_

Se aclaró a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia ella acortando la gran distancia que los separaba.

_-Mi nombre es Rin, soy un súbdito de su majestad el Rey, vivía en el castillo junto a todos los demás…-_

Todo lo que sucedía le parecía imposible, sobretodo la sensación que conocer a esa chica desde mucho antes.

_-¿Vivías? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Dónde estamos?...-_

Sin darse a esperar, la nieve comenzó a caer, brindando un frío aún mayor al cuerpo del chico y provocando en él un leve estornudo.

_-Es una larga historia… Será mejor que vengas conmigo, tenemos que refugiarnos de esta tormenta…-_

La niña le tomó de la mano, el asintió en silencio, y ambos comenzaron a correr. Unos minutos después la nieve ya caía descontrolada y sin dar tregua alguna, intentando enterrarlos. Ambos se adentraron en un bosque, ya ninguno podía sentir sus manos ni sus pies.

_-¿C-Cuánto falta para llegar?...-_

El frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable, ni el invierno en los campos era tan crudo como esa tormenta, y no digamos que llevaba ropa para ese tipo de clima.

_-Sólo un poco más-_

Sólo un poco más y llegaron a su destino, una casa no muy grande pero bastante bonita. La niña llamó a la puerta y ésta fue abierta por una mujer de largos cabellos rosa. Entraron rápidamente y se sentaron al frente de la estufa tras cubrirse con unas gruesas mantas para recuperar el calor corporal.

_-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados-_

Aquella mujer hablaba dirigiéndose a la niña de cabellos rubios, ignorando casi por completo la presencia de él.

_-Lo siento mucho Luka, es sólo que me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlo-_

Le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, parecía estar muy feliz. La mujer, a quien llamaron por el nombre de Luka, se percató de la situación en la que estaban, reconociendo a la persona de la que la niña hablaba.

_-Po… Podría ser que…-_

Al parecer estaba muy sorprendida; él no sabía qué hacer o decir, se encontraba atrapado en un mundo extraño, con personas extrañas, o eso era lo que creía.

_-Al fin has vuelto… ¡Len!-_

Tras decir su nombre se abalanzó hacia él con lágrimas en sus ojos, rodeando el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos en un tierno y confortante abrazo.

_-O… Oye… Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...-_

Intentaba inútilmente de separarse de ella, pero no hubo caso. Unas pisadas se escucharon cercanas a la habitación en donde se encontraban, la puerta se abrió, y se dieron a ver una chica de cabello corto de color verde, un poco más alta que él; otra tenía el cabello largo y de un tono rosado oscuro; también entró un niño de más o menos su estatura, con cabello corto y de color verde; por último un hombre bastante más alto que él, de cabello color rosa.

_-Le… Len…-_

Se escuchó decir al más pequeño de quienes acababan de aparecer. Todos ellos estaban literalmente de piedra, parecía que están viendo un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

_-Sí, es él. Lo he traído de vuelta-_

Se jactaba de su gran logro la pequeña niña rubia, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Al fin se encontraba libre del abrazo de la mujer de cabellos rosa pálido, quien se volteó a ver al grupo de chico que poco después imitaron su actuar y se fueron en grupo hacia Len.

_-E… Esperen… No entiendo nada… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

Luchaba por mantenerse al margen, cosa casi imposible. Los presentes, exceptuando a Rin, habían quedado, valga la redundancia, de piedra. Esta vez no por su presencia, sino por el hecho de que él no les reconociera, mejor dicho, que no les recordara.

_-Eso es… Al parecer no tiene idea de quienes somos ni en donde estamos… Parece que el hecho de que su memoria se borraría era verdad…-_

Aclaró la pequeña niña, esta vez sin sonreír y con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras. Los demás se separaron de Len un poco, compartiendo miradas entre ellos.

_-Lo siento, pero… No tengo idea de lo que están hablando… ¿Acaso he olvidado algo importante?... ¿Y qué es éste lugar?...-_

Un breve silencio siguió después de sus preguntas, pero la incomodidad se notaba en el ambiente. La chica que lo había llevado hasta allí decidió tomar la palabra y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a explicarle la situación.

_-Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero en un principio tú vivías aquí junto a todos nosotros…-_

Él estaba incrédulo de aquellas palabras, según lo que recuerda el siempre ha vivido en el campo, nació y creció en ese lugar, vivió junto a sus padres y en su vida jamás había visto nevar.

_-Eso es imposible, lo lamento pero no estoy de humor para bromas de ese tipo…-_

Si hay algo por lo que se enojara, era por las mentiras, y según lo que él sabía esa niña estaba mintiendo.

_-Puede que sea difícil de entender, después de todo, tus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por lo que hasta ahora tú conoces…-_

No había forma de que eso fuera verdad, de ser así sus padres jamás fueron sus padres, su hogar jamás fue su hogar, sus animales jamás fueron sus animales, ¿él no era él?

_-Te lo explicaré… Hace algunos años, en la fiesta de celebración del cumpleaños de nuestro Rey…-_

**_Flash Back (Hace 3 años atrás)_**

_"Todos estaban felices celebrando, traían regalos, algunos pequeños, otros más grandes, pero eso no importaba, la razón de todo era demostrar cuan querido era el Rey. Siempre presente en todo mal, y acompañando a todos en la prosperidad._

_-Mis más humildes felicitaciones, mi querido Rey-_

_Se oía decir a un anciano acompañado por su esposa, su hijo y su mujer, y sus dos nietos._

_-Te lo agradezco cordialmente, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por venir hoy-_

_Otorgaba una cálida y dulce sonrisa a su familia, su pueblo, las personas que siempre le acompañaban. Así, invitado tras invitado, fueron felicitando al Rey. Bailaban, cantaban, jugaban, reían, disfrutaban juntos ese día, no sólo por ser el cumpleaños de su Señor, sino porque ese día también se anunciaría la persona que se convertiría en su pareja._

_*Sonido de trompetas*_

_-Atención todo el mundo, como ya sabemos, nuestro querido Rey cumple hoy 20 años. Y como es tradición, es tiempo de que anuncie el nombre de la persona que él desea que lo acompañe por el resto de su vida. Una reverencia para el Rey-_

_Tal y como fue dicho, el Señor se puso de pie y todos sus súbditos se inclinaron lentamente, mostrando su respeto._

_-Gracias a todos por venir hoy, como ya fue dicho, hoy cumplo 20 años… La verdad no esperaba que este día llegara tan pronto…-_

_Se notaba en su voz un tono de broma, y todos, incluyéndole, rieron un poco ante ese gesto. Tras recobrar la compostura, y sin dejar de sonreír, continuó con sus palabras._

_-Pues bien, hoy debo de dar el nombre de esa persona, sólo puedo esperar de que me acepte, ya que no es sólo mi decisión-_

_El Rey se caracterizaba por ser amable y comprensivo, un poco despistado, pero siempre una buena persona, alguien que se ganó el cariño de todos._

_-No tenía permitido decírselo, ya saben, es la tradición… Pero me gustaría que subiera aquí conmigo, si no le molesta… Kagamine Len-_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, ese chico era uno de los súbditos que vivían en el palacio, se sabía que era muy cercano al Rey, pero ese no era el problema, el punto era, que el niño tenía tan sólo 12 años, y era un hombre. El nombrado dio un paso al frente algo tímido y subió hacia donde le fue señalado._

_-Sé que esto les puede parecer extraño, ya que la persona que elegí es un hombre al igual que yo, y tiene tan sólo 12 años de edad. Pero el género no es lo importante, y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, lo que de verdad importa es que le amo, pero… ¿Tú me amas?-_

_La última pregunta fue dirigida al pequeño, quien cohibido por la presencia de tantas personas sólo se limito a asentir en silencio. Se sentía a gusto estando con el Rey, le tenía un gran afecto, un gran cariño, realmente se había enamorado de él poco después de que lo conoció. El mayor le acarició suavemente su cabeza y habló dirigiéndose al pueblo._

_-Me hace muy feliz el saber que soy aceptado, esta es mi decisión y la suya, y espero que ustedes también estén de acuerdo-_

_Todos los presentes expresaron su opinión, algunos con palabras, otros en silencio, pero cada palabra o acción eran de aprobación a las palabras del Rey._

_*Sonido de trompetas*_

_-El Rey Kaito ha decidido, éste es un día de gloria para todo el Reino-_

_Todos festejaron ese día, hasta ya entrada la noche. El pequeño niño no se separó ni un momento de su Rey, su ahora pareja, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedería después, la verdad, nadie lo hacía…"_

* * *

**Y... Ese fue un reencuentro bastante raro a mi parecer, pero mi mente no dio para más xD**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora seguiré con el capítulo 3 ^^**

**Sayo~**


	3. Los celos de la Princesa

**OMG... Lo siento eclipse total, olvidé poner la advertencia en el sumary -w-U**

**Es sólo que ésta es mi segundo fic y en el anterior nadie me dijo nada, por lo que pensé que estaba bien xD**

**En fin, ya está corregido ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Los celos de la Princesa.**

"_Todos festejaron ese día, hasta ya entrada la noche. El pequeño niño no se separó ni un momento de su Rey, su ahora pareja, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedería después, la verdad, nadie lo hacía…"_

_Al día siguiente el Rey recibió la visita de la Princesa del Reino vecino, una amiga de la infancia a quien estimaba enormemente y quien confiaba sin dudar. Mas la ella no venía con la intención de sólo sentarse a conversar, anteriormente le había llegado la noticia de que su amigo y, según ella creía su prometido, el Rey Kaito, había anunciado el nombre de su pareja en la celebración de su veinteavo cumpleaños, cosa que no le agradó en absoluto._

_*Sonido de tambores*_

_-La Princesa Miku ha llegado-_

_Fue anunciado como es debido su arribo al Reino, bajó del carruaje y se aproximó a las puertas abiertas del palacio en donde el Rey la estaba esperando._

_-Es un placer tenerte aquí de visita, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos-_

_Le recibió de manera gentil y amistosa, extendiendo su mano invitándola a pasar. Ella aceptó en silencio sin dar la suya, pasando al gran salón y sentándose en un elegante sofá, acción que segundos después fue imitada por el Rey._

_-Veo que no estás de buen humor hoy-_

_Su Majestad intentaba buscar el hilo para que la conversación comenzara por buen camino, pero esa sería una tarea difícil. La Princesa le miraba fijamente de manera seria, tornándose el silencio es incomodidad, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella comenzara a expresar su descontento._

_-No puedo aceptarlo-_

_El Rey Kaito no sabía a qué se refería su amiga, ¿qué era lo que no podía aceptar?, ¿acaso había hecho algo que la hiciera enfadarse?_

_-No puedo aceptar que seas pareja de ese chico. Piénsalo, es sólo un niño de 12 años, y además es hombre, no te conviene en lo absoluto. Él no podrá darte descendientes, ¿quién se encargará del Reino cuando tu ya no estés?-_

_Ella tenía razón en todo, pero eso era algo que él ya sabía y había previsto. Bien ambos podrían buscar más adelante a un digno y confiable heredero._

_-Eso ya está todo arreglado, así que no tienes que preocuparte-_

_Esas simples palabras la dejaron helada, cosa que no duró demasiado, sabía que lo correcto era mantener la compostura como la Princesa que era, pero no toleraba el haber sido pasada a llevar de esa forma, ¿cómo fue que su príncipe tomó la decisión de no elegirla a ella como su pareja?_

_-No lo acepto… Yo debo ser quien esté a tu lado… Soy la mejor opción que tienes… Además, nuestros Reinos se unirían y nos haríamos más fuertes, cosa que nos beneficiaría a todos-_

_El Rey había logrado comprender a que quería llegar la Princesa, no era simple preocupación por él o por su futuro, más parecían ser… celos. Pero decidió ignorarlo, no quería provocar una pelea, intentaría hacerle entender de una forma amable._

_-Lo siento, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, pero jamás te vi de una manera diferente a mi gran amiga. Por el contrario, a Len lo amo, y eso nada lo podrá cambiar-_

_Aclaró con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada pura, nada parecido al semblante de enojo que tenía ella, quien no aguantó mucho más, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cual fue abierta al ver como ella ser acercaba. La Princesa se detuvo poco antes de salir, se volteó levemente y fijó su mirada de odio y tristeza en Kaito._

_-Ya verás cómo te arrepientes de esto-_

_Fue lo último que el Rey escuchó de ella ese día. Realmente triste por la reacción de su compañera, se limitó a guardar silencio, siempre con la mirada al frente, y caminó hasta su habitación._

_Por otro lado, la Princesa no tenía planeado quedarse de brazos cruzados, si ella no podía tenerle, nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo, mucho menos un simple sirviente. Le solicitó a sus acompañantes que la dejaran en un lugar de camino a su palacio y que ellos continuaran, como era de esperarse ellos se negaron a su petición, más no tuvieron otra opción que cumplir cuando ella se los ordenó. Luego de asegurarse de que ellos ya no la verían, emprendió camino al Reino Oscuro, en donde el Rey Zeito mantenía sus dominios._

**_*Reino Oscuro*_**

_En las oscuras tierras del norte, tras pasar los espesos y terroríficos bosques, se encontraba un lúgubre lugar habitado por personas con gustos y tendencias a lo místico, sombrío y siniestro, la magia oscura. El Gobernante era el Rey Zeito, hermano gemelo del Rey Kaito. Desde pequeño había mostrado gustos extraños y al cumplir los 16 años se fue de casa._

_-Mi Señor, la Princesa Miku ha solicitado verlo-_

_El salón carecía completamente de iluminación, a excepción de unas pocas velas con fuego verde. Al fondo de la habitación se ubicaba un gran asiento con un inscrito de letras antiguas, y sentado en él estaba la figura de un hombre vestido de negro, el Rey._

_-Hazla pasar-_

_El súbdito no se hizo esperar, todos temían hacer enfadar tan sólo un poco a esa persona. Salió rápidamente y volvió con la Princesa a su lado._

_-Rey Zeito, solicito su ayuda-_

_Al parecer ella no le temía en lo absoluto, al contrario de los demás. La persona que la había guiado hasta ahí había desaparecido del lugar de inmediato._

_-¿Por qué debería de darte mí ayuda?-_

_Ella se acercó un poco más al trono, mostrándose firme y segura de sí misma. Extendió una de sus manos junto a una bolsa que parecía pesada, dejándola caer al piso._

_-Puedo ofrecerte mucho dinero si colaboras conmigo, todo el que desees-_

_El Rey observó con detenimiento el oro que se había esparcido por la alfombra, para cualquier otro habría sido bastante tentador, pero a él no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, el oro no era algo que añorara tanto como para ayudar a alguien._

_-Si no tienes nada mejor que ofrecerme, entonces será mejor que te vayas-_

_Si bien si primera opción no había dado buenos resultados, estaba dispuesta a darle lo que él le pidiera._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio?-_

_Esas palabras sí que fueron bastantes tentadoras para el Rey, quien se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la Princesa._

_-Si preguntas por algo de mi interés… Podría ofrecerte mis servicios a cambio de tu vida…-_

_Su semblante serio, sus ojos oscuros, esa mirada fría y el tenso aire que se sentía a su alrededor lograron inquietarla. Por un momento había pensado en retractarse, volver a su Reino y seguir con su vida como solía hacerlo, pero recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente y tomó la importante decisión._

_-De acuerdo. Supongo que debes haber escuchado que tu hermano, el Rey Kaito, ha escogido a su pareja. Mi deseo es que los separes, no dejes que tengan un futuro, saca a ese chico de este mundo y sumerge al Rey en la profunda tristeza, destruye su Reino-_

_La petición le pareció de lo más excitante y divertida, infundir dolor, tristeza y desesperación no podía regocijarle más. Gustoso, sujetó el mentón de la Princesa y se acercó a su rostro enseñando una tétrica sonrisa._

_-Trato hecho-_

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo...**

**Por lo que puedo ver a medida que escribo, este fic será bastante largo x:**

**Eso es bueno, ¿no? :3**

**Sayo~**


	4. La promesa del Rey

**Hola nuevamente~**

**Vengo aquí con el cuarto capítulo de... em... bueno... esto xD**

**Quizá haya una parte algo cursi, pero no pude evitar escribirla -w-**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La promesa del Rey.**

"_La petición le pareció de lo más excitante y divertida, infundir dolor, tristeza y desesperación no podía regocijarle más. Gustoso, sujetó el mentón de la Princesa y se acercó a su rostro enseñando una tétrica sonrisa._

_-Trato hecho-…"_

_Tras pronunciar esas palabras se separó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta principal, ordenó llevarse a la Princesa al calabozo, mas ella se negó rotundamente._

_-Tenemos un trato, y hasta que no hayas cumplido con tu parte, yo no cumpliré con la mía-_

_Dicho esto salió de la habitación con calma, sin enseñar siquiera una pizca de temor. Se abrieron las grandes puertas y se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose a su propio Reino. Debía de buscar quien pudiera reemplazarla como Gobernante, por suerte ya tenía a alguien en mente para cumplir con ese trabajo._

_Tardó bastante en salir de los dominios del Rey con quien anteriormente había pactado, mas el camino a sus dominios no fue tan largo, cada persona que la veía se ofrecía a ayudarla, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, era la Princesa después de todo. Tras agradecer cordialmente y despedirse de la última persona que ayudó en su traslado, dejándola frente a las puertas de su palacio, éstas se abrieron y como era costumbre, su llegada fue anunciada._

_*Sonido de tambores*_

_-La Princesa Miku ha vuelto a casa-_

_Seguido de una reverencia por parte de todos los presentes, los súbditos que anteriormente fueron ordenados a dejarla a mitad de camino se sintieron aliviados al ver que había regresado a salvo, arrepentidos se presentaron ante ella para pedir disculpas._

_-No tienen de que disculparse, fue una orden mía, así que sólo olvídenlo-_

_Ellos, aliviados y encantados con la amabilidad de Su Princesa, la reverenciaron nuevamente y se dispusieron a irse, siendo detenidos de inmediato por ella._

_-Tengo un favor que pedirles, por favor, traigan frente a mí a Lord Gakupo-_

_Ellos asintieron levemente y partieron en busca del mencionado, mientras que ella se sentaba a descansar en su bello trono. Una de sus sirvientes le trajo comida en una bandeja, dejándola sobre una mesa a su lado para que ella con facilidad pudiera alcanzarla. Mientras disfrutaba de la dulce y jugosa uva que le fue traída, la persona que había solicitado se hizo presente frente a ella, arrodillándose frente a ella tal cual un Príncipe haría, mostrando su respeto._

_-¿Deseaba verme?, Princesa-_

_Era un joven de cabellos largos color violeta, vestido de forma muy elegante y cuya voz significaba gran autoridad, mas siempre mostrando su obediencia ante la presencia de ella._

_-Eso es correcto, hay algo que necesito decirte. Ponte de pié-_

_Él obedeció de inmediato, fijando su vista en la persona que lo había llamado. Ella mantenía su semblante serio, como si nada importante hubiera ocurrido o estaba por ocurrir._

_-La hora de mi partida ha llegado y necesito de alguien que se encargue del Reino a partir de hoy-_

_Todos los presentes no podían creer las palabras que acaban oír, salidas de la mismísima boca de la Princesa. Pero por sobretodo, fue él quien estaba mayormente alterado por esa frase._

_-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso algo ha pasado?-_

_La preocupación se notaba en el tono de su voz, su rostro mantenía un leve aire de miedo mezclado con confusión._

_-Todo lo que debes saber es que ya no me queda mucho tiempo, y por esta razón que he decidido nombrarte el nuevo Rey-_

_Inmediatamente, y antes de que él pudiera objetar aquella decisión, dos sirvientas entraron, una llevaba consigo el timbre real junto a una pluma, mientras que la otra traía un pergamino típicamente usado para órdenes de la Princesa de suma importancia e impacto en el Reino. Las mujeres se acomodaron una a cada lado de su Majestad, dando inicio a la lectura del documento._

_-Estas palabras fueron dictadas por la Princesa en orden de la asignación de un Rey substituto en caso de que ella no pudiera seguir con su labor Real-_

_Fue aclarado por quien portaba el pergamino, el cual fue abierto a continuación y las palabras escritas en él se dieron a conocer._

_-Yo, la Princesa Miku, Gobernante del Reino de Luz, decreto a este documento como válido para designar a un nuevo Rey en caso de que yo no pueda continuar ejerciendo mis labores actuales. Siguiendo con el reglamento establecido por el primer Rey y manteniendo presente el futuro y bienestar del Reino, he decido nombrar a Lord Gakupo como el nuevo Rey de Luz-_

_En cuanto se terminó de dar lectura al documento, la otra sirvienta hizo entrega de la pluma a la Princesa, quien firmó con su nombre en la parte baja del pergamino. Luego, para demostrar que era ella quien autorizaba esa orden, se timbró el manuscrito cerrado con el sello real._

_-Princesa… No puedo aceptar esto… ¡Yo declino el título de Rey!-_

_Era de esperarse una reacción como la que tuvo el recién nombrado Rey, es por esto mismo que ella lo había escogido a él como su sucesor. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba de pié, mirándola fijamente._

_-Sabes muy bien que lo inevitable es inevitable, y me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Estamos hablando del futuro de todo un Reino, y he puesto toda mi confianza en ti, se que puede cumplir con esta labor que te encomendado-_

_Palabras que le clavaron una daga en el corazón, él amaba a la Princesa, siempre lo había hecho, y jamás sería capaz de defraudarla. Pero no sólo a ella, todo el pueblo era prácticamente como su familia._

_-Lo… Lo haré… Si eso es lo que usted desea, cumpliré sus órdenes hasta el final-_

_Ella sonrió dulcemente y atravesó la habitación hasta cruza la puerta por la que poco antes había entrado. Los ahora sirvientes del Rey Gakupo esperaron a que éste se sentara en el trono para poner una hermosa corona sobre su cabeza, a la sala entró el vocero, quien tras enterarse de la noticia preparó los arreglos para anunciar lo ocurrido a todo el Reino._

_Mientras tanto, la ex Princesa caminaba fuera del Reino, encontrándose con el Rey Zeito, algo que la dejó un poco desconcertada, ¿no se suponía que él debería estar cumpliendo con su parte del trato?_

_-Con que para esto es lo que regresaste, nombrar un nuevo Rey-_

_Sus palabras eran de burla, algo que le enfadó levemente, mas no dejó notar. Él la invitó a subir a su carruaje, ella aceptó y junto emprendieron viaje al Reino de Hielo._

_-Quiero que seas testigo del doloroso final de tu querido Rey-_

_Tras unos minutos arribaron al Reino del susodicho, entrando en el palacio sin permiso alguno y encontrando al Rey junto a su pareja y sus súbditos, provocando un sobresalto en todos los presentes._

_-Tiempo sin verte hermano, recibí la noticia de que ya has encontrado pareja-_

_Rió un poco por lo bajo tras pronunciar esas palabras, fijando su vista en el pequeño niño rubio que estaba al lado del Rey, éste se asustó con la fría mirada que se había posado sobre él, apegándose aún más al mayor. Él entendió un poco la situación en la que se encontraban al ver la conocida figura de la Princesa Miku junto a su hermano._

_-Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste de casa. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_

_Hablaba escondiendo a la perfección su gran inquietud, algo malo pasaría, de eso estaba seguro. Se soltó suavemente del agarre del más pequeño, haciendo que retrocediera mientras él daba unos pasos al frente._

_-"Quid pro quo", hermano. Es por eso que estoy aquí, hay algo que deseo, pero no lo conseguiré gratis-_

_Cabe mencionar que Zeito adoraba hablar en latín, todos sus hechizos estaban escritos en esa lengua antigua, perdida con el paso del tiempo._

_-Temo no saber a qué te refieres, y si no tienes nada que hablar conmigo, tendré pedirte que te vayas-_

_El Rey oscuro no podía dejar de sonreír de manera tétrica, el saber lo que prontamente acontecería hacia hervir su sangre, hace mucho no se sentía de esa forma._

_-"Non semper ea sunt quae videntur"-_

_Tras decir estas palabras se retiró de la sala, llevándose consigo a la Princesa, quien era despedida por el Rey Kaito con una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción. Inmediatamente después de que ambos intrusos se retiraran, su Majestad dio la orden de reforzar las defensas, nadie debía salir de sus casas o del castillo, era más seguro permanecer dentro esa noche. Mientras todos obedecían y hacían los preparativos, Kaito se llevó al pequeño niño rubio a su alcoba, cerrando las ventanas y las cortinas y poniéndole el seguro a la puerta. El menor no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había visto tan alterado al Rey, mas no tuvo el valor para preguntar. El mayor sacó de un cajón un pequeño cofre y se acerco a Len, haciendo que este lo tomara._

_-Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que algo está por ocurrir…-_

_Intentaba no sonar muy intranquilo para no infundir más temor en el pequeño, algo que se le hacía muy difícil._

_-Es por eso que quiero que me hagas un favor…-_

_El Rey puso sus manos en una posición extraña y poco a poco algo comenzó a crecer, algo que parecía ser una pequeña flama, la cual iba aumentando de tamaño con lentitud, hasta alcanzar con exactitud el porte de una manzana, El Rey dejó caer el extraño fuego dentro del cofre, parecía estar muy agotado._

_-Es un fuego especial hecho con mi energía vital, puede derretir lo que sea, más no hiere a las personas…-_

_Explicó con algo de dificultad al más pequeño, quien se quedó observando maravillado el hermoso color azul de aquella llama. Así que ese era tan nombrado hechizo del Rey Kaito, un fuego especial que puede derretir lo que sea y que vive gracias a los deseos de él._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?-_

_¿Para que necesitaría él ese fuego? Bien sabía que la llegada de la Princesa Miku junto al Rey Zeito significaba algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué._

_-Ya entenderás cuando llegue el momento… Por ahora, esto te pertenece, tú serás el único que pueda abrir este cofre… Prometo que nos volveremos a ver…-_

_Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Len, quien había sentido como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al momento que los brazos del mayor rodearon su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía la leve impresión de que su Rey estaba llorando, pero no podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus hombros._

_-Mi… Mi Rey… ¿Qué le sucede?...-_

_El nombrado se limitó a guardar silencio, si decía tan sólo una palabra no podría contener el llanto, su voz sonaría quebrada. Lentamente se separó del cuerpo del niño, con una de sus manos apartó los rubios cabellos que cubrían su frente y en ella depositó un dulce y tierno beso, luego tomó la mano del pequeño y la puso sobre el cofre, terminando así la entrega de prácticamente la mitad de su vida, confiándola a manos de su pareja. _

_Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, una niña rubia había escuchado toda la conversación, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo…"_

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_- Quid pro quo - latín: «algo por algo» o «algo a cambio de algo»; también latín medieval: quiproquo._

_**- **__Non semper ea sunt quae videntur - "No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen" (Fedro, Fábulas, 4.2.5)._

* * *

**Tan tan~ :3**

**Eso es todo por... Ahora (?), quizá suba el próx. capítulo más tarde, sino mañana ^^**

**Sayo~**


	5. La magia de Zeito

**Aquí va la continuación~**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, hubo un momento en que se me secó la mente y estuve como 3 horas sin que volviera a funcionar -w-U**

**En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mi bla bla bla xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La magia de Zeito.**

"_Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, una niña rubia había escuchado toda la conversación, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo…" _

_De un momento a otro el castillo comenzó a temblar bruscamente, no sólo el palacio, sino que todas las tierras bajo el dominio del Rey Kaito se sacudían aparentemente sin causa alguna. La niña corrió con todas sus fuerzas recordando lo que debía hacer en una situación así._

_Dentro de la habitación de su Majestad, el pequeño niño abrazó firmemente el cofre que su Rey le había obsequiado anteriormente. Sintió como era sujetado por los hombros y llevado cerca de la ventana._

_-Ahora debes irte…-_

_Señaló el Rey mientras levantaba una de las baldosas del piso, dejando a la vista una escalera. Él le indicó al más pequeño que bajara, pero este se negaba, no quería dejarle sólo._

_-Tienes que hacerlo, por favor… Confía en mí…-_

_Rogó enseñándole la más tranquila y dulce sonrisa que pudo en una situación así. Len no quería, mas no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que se le pidió. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a bajar, Kaito le entregó una linterna, era obvio que ahí abajo estaría completamente oscuro. Empezó a caminar y tras cinco escalones sintió como la baldosa era puesta nuevamente en su lugar. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a una especie de túnel subterráneo, se veía bastante antiguo, la tierra de arriba se desprendía levemente, dando a parecer que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Aceleró el paso con ese hecho en mente, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, sólo continuaba caminando._

_Mientras tanto, el Rey Kaito se había trasladado hasta el salón principal, en dónde todas las personas alteradas que se encontraban gritando y corriendo detuvieron sus acciones al verle. Él caminó seguro hacia su trono, sentándose tranquilamente sobre él, poco después las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando entrar a una figura ya conocida y temida por todos, excepto por el Rey Kaito._

_-Hola, hermano. ¿Acaso estabas esperándome?-_

_Zeito se acercó sin detenimiento a él hasta quedar a tan sólo unos pasos. El Rey de hielo se quedó quieto, con un semblante de seriedad raro de ver en él, todos los presentes estaban asustados, se podía ver en sus rostros la preocupación._

_-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te fueras-_

_Sonaba firme y seguro a los oídos de sus súbditos, pero a su hermano le pareció que estaba dolido, triste; a él no podría engañarlo, no con algo que conocía tan bien._

_-Pacta sunt servanda, hermano. Sabes que me aferro a esas palabras-_

_No muchos podían entender el latín, por lo que la mayoría se desconcertaba al escucharle hablar de esa forma._

_-No sé qué es lo que hayas pactado, mas creo saber con quién fue…-_

_No podía creer que la Princesa, la amiga de su infancia y en quien realmente confiaba fuera capaz de hacerle algo como eso, pero no había que engañarse y hacerse el ciego ante los hechos._

_-Veo que tu acompañante no está contigo hoy. Es una lástima… Tenía ganas de jugar con él…-_

_La voz de Zeito sonaba espeluznante, y ante esas palabras el Rey no pudo evitar temblar levemente, temía por lo que le podría pasar a su pequeño._

_-El ya no está aquí…-_

_El Rey oscuro no pudo evitar reír de una forma descontrolada, parecía un completo lunático. Cuando logró detenerse, alzó la vista a su hermano y a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer extraños inscritos que brillaban con una luz verde._

_-Me encanta… Todo esto es genial… ¡Hermano! Por fin verás a tu Reino hundirse en la profunda desesperación mientras tú te sientas ahí sin poder hacer nada… ¡Magnífico!-_

_Todos los presentes comenzaron a correr, algunos al segundo, tercer o cuarto piso, incluso más arriba, otros fuera del palacio, lo que importaba era escapar de aquella sensación de intranquilidad, dolor, frío y desesperación que comenzaba a invadirlos._

_-Siempre te gustó esa magia tuya, desde pequeño coleccionabas figuras de hielo de todo tipo… ¡Pues te daré un regalo hermano, te daré la más grande figura en hielo que puedas tener, tú y tu pueblo… Para siempre!-_

_Los círculos que se dibujaron en el piso crecieron rápidamente, cubriendo todo el Reino con una especie de campo de fuerza, poco después todo comenzó a congelarse, cada cuadro, mesa, baldosa, cada persona sufría del terrible hechizo, los gritos se escuchaban como cantos a los oídos de Zeito. Mas el Rey Kaito se mantenía serio, cosa que molestó a su hermano._

_-¿Qué sucede, mi querido Rey? ¿Acaso no lo estás disfrutando?-_

_Se acercó al nombrado rápidamente, viendo con satisfacción como su cuerpo se convertía en hielo puro, ya sólo faltaba su rostro, pero él no se inmutaba._

_-No te hagas el fuerte hermano… Ten por seguro que encontrare a ese chico y acabaré con él, así como ahora acabo contigo…-_

_Fueron las palabras que Zeito le susurró al oído poco antes de que el hechizo concluyera, dejando a todo el Reino como una gigante estatua congelada viva._

_Por otro lado, el pequeño niño rubio se encontraba aún en aquel túnel subterráneo, caminando sin detenerse. El aire húmedo, el poco oxígeno y el frío ya comenzaban a afectarle, se sentía mareado y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. Se desplomó en el suelo, y en ese brusco movimiento el cofre cayó de sus manos, quedando a su lado, él contempló el contenedor un momento, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que estaría pasando arriba de él, en el Reino, a su Rey. Sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a llorar, se puso de pié a la vez que recogía el cofre y seguía caminando hasta llegar a una escalera similar a la cual por donde anteriormente ingresó a ese lugar. Apagó la linterna, la dejó en el suelo y subió con algo de dificultad, al llegar arriba había una tapa de madera, la cual no podía abrir. Continuó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, alguien de fuera levantó la pesada tabla._

_-… Yuma…-_

_Un chico de cabezos rosa le tendió una mano para ayudarle a subir, él la aceptó, cegándose un poco por la luz que había en el exterior. Tras recuperar la visión pudo darse cuenta que estaban ya muy alejados del Reino, y al voltearse logró ver en lo que éste se había convertido._

_-E… Eso es… No…-_

_Yuma se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho, haciendo que levantara su cabeza para poder verle, tenía una cara de tristeza, ahora podía entender el extraño comportamiento del Rey Kaito._

_-Será mejor que vengas conmigo… Hay que escondernos…-_

_Palabras dichas con un tono de seriedad que asustó al menor, quien obedeció de inmediato. Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque en donde otro grupo de chicos les esperaba en la entrada, tras haber llegado, Len les enseñó el cofre, explicándoles todo lo que había ocurrido, mas ellos no se mostraban muy sorprendidos. Iban a emprender camino al refugio, cuando el terror mismo se hizo presente frente a ellos._

_-Vaya, vaya… Me hace gracia el pensar que mi hermano creía poder salvarte-_

_Zeito había logrado encontrarlos con bastante facilidad, mientras que aquellos extraños círculos brillando en luz violeta volvían a aparecer a su alrededor. El chico de cabellos rosa jaló a Len en un intento de huir, cosa que no les fue posible. El Rey oscuro lanzó un hechizo que atrapó al grupo de chicos en una especie de esfera._

_-No podrás escapar de mí esta vez-_

_Lentamente fue acercándose al pequeño niño, extendiendo su mano y traspasando aquella barrera con la intención de alcanzarle, pero de la nada, o eso fue lo que pareció en un principio, una luz azul le obligó a retroceder, y no sólo a él, sino que a los acompañantes de Len también, rompiendo el encantamiento._

_Furioso, la sonrisa de su rostro de borró por completo, fijó su mirada en el pequeño objeto que el niño traía consigo._

_-Muy bien hermano… Si no puedo matarlo, lo enviaré a donde nunca podrán volver a verle…-_

_Con toda su rabia lanzó al pequeño otro hechizo, mas este era completamente diferente a cualquier otro, el niño rubio se vio envuelto en llamas negras, las que iban consumiendo su cuerpo rápidamente, sin causarle dolor, pero si un profundo miedo, como si le hicieran recordar cada momento triste y doloroso de su vida. Entre tanto el cofre cayó al suelo y poco después el pequeño niño ya no estaba._

_-Her… ¡Hermano!-_

_La niña rubia se entregó al llanto al ver como su querido hermano era consumido por esa horrible magia. Mientras que Zeito, hundido en la locura, volvía a reír como si la vida dependiera de ello. El chico ya no estaba en ese mundo, y aún si lograra volver, sus recuerdos se habían esfumado por completo, siendo reemplazados._

_-Hermoso… Tu sufrimiento me llena por completo pequeña… Creo que sería bueno dejarte sufrir de esta forma por el resto de tu vida…-_

_No esperó más y se fue del lugar completamente satisfecho con su trabajo. Ya en su palacio se acercó victorioso a la ex Princesa de luz._

_-Ya he cumplido, Princesa… Ahora es tu turno…-_

_Ella, invadida por el miedo, bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente. En cuanto Zeito se acercó a ella aprovechó ese momento para hacer una pregunta._

_-¿Duele?... Morir… ¿Duele?...-_

_Pregunta que no pudo causar mayor diversión en el contrario. Acarició los largos cabellos de ella e hizo que alzara la mirada._

_-Ignavi coram morte quidem animam trahunt, audaces autem illam non saltem advertunt-_

_Desde fuera se podía escuchar como una chica gritaba con desesperación, nadie se inmutaba, nadie iba a ayudarla, por el contrario, todos parecían estar complacidos con su sufrimiento._

_Mientras tanto, sus ojos se abrían lentamente y con una de sus manos retiró los rubios cabellos que le impedían ver con claridad. A su lado se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que parecían muy felices._

_-Gracias a Dios, al fin despiertas… Mi pequeño…-_

_La mujer le abrazó, él podía sentir un reconfortante calor invadir todo su cuerpo. Le costaba trabajo entender la situación, no recordaba que es lo que había hecho antes de quedarse dormido. Tras separarse, ella le dio un dulce beso en la frente y lo miró con cariño._

_-Somos tus padres, pequeño… De repente te desmayaste y no sabíamos si despertarías… Nos tenías muy preocupados…-_

_Al escuchar estas palabras a su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos, de cuando era pequeño, de cuando aprendió a caminar, cuando montó a caballo por primera vez, sus cumpleaños, las navidades, y el momento en que se desmayó._

_-Entonces… Ustedes… Yo… Siento haberlos preocupado…-_

_El hombre le acarició suavemente la cabeza, a lo que el pequeño sólo sonrió. Les miró unos segundos y luego se levantó de su cama, juntos caminaron fuera de la casa para recolectar algo de fruta como…"_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Como siempre solíamos hacer…-

Len no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa historia, se había quedado quieto, en silencio. Tras un momento se puso de pie, dejó la manta sobre el asiento en el que estaba y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Necesito… Pensar un rato…-

Abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras de sí.

* * *

**_Glosario:_**

**__**_- Pacta sunt servanda - "De lo pactado somos esclavos". Principio jurídico, lo pactado obliga._

_- Ignavi coram morte quidem animam trahunt, audaces autem illam non saltem advertunt - "Los cobardes agonizan ante la muerte, los valientes ni se enteran de ella" (Julio César)._

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo el drama...**

**(¿Tanto demoré en escribir eso?... Si -w-U)**

**Mejor me voy a escribir el siguiente, antes de que me mente se vuelva a secar xD**

**Sayo~**


End file.
